


I'm Not Leaving (NSFW)

by beware_of_you



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Gay, NSFW, Theres porn, angsty, because why wouldn't it be, foxxay - Freeform, goode day, its angsty, its mostly plot, me writing a goode day fic thats not angsty challenge, theres plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_you/pseuds/beware_of_you
Summary: I made Supreme Delia the bottom, sue me. Shit just happens. It's soft and oof. ALSO TAKE IT EASY ON ME IT'S BEEN TOO LONG SINCE I'VE WRITTEN SOMETHING LIKE THIS AND THE FIRST TIME I WROTE SOMETHING THIS DESCRIPTIVE BUT I'M PROUD OF IT





	I'm Not Leaving (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> I made Goode-Day canon since Ryan Murphy is too much of a coward to do it. 
> 
>  
> 
> GAY RIGHTS!!

Cordelia leans tiredly against the wall, watching Behold go off with Madison, the latter clutching the address she was given tightly in her fingers. The Supreme may still a bit wary of the warlock, of his motives behind leaving with the blonde actress, but the Supreme could sense the uncertainty in his voice when he was talking about Michael, the wariness in his gaze when the boy returned from Decensum with Misty Day.

Her head momentarily swivels towards the main room, where it sounds like Stevie is finishing serenading the school (but mainly, Misty). She manages to crack a smile at this, at the vision she ingrained in her memory of the swamp witch staring so adoringly at her idol. It was as if, for that moment, she forgot she had spent the past three years in hell, and Cordelia was glad for that.

"Delia."

She turns to face Myrtle, trying her best to seem indifferent, but she knows better, knows that she can't fully convince her of anything. Myrtle had practically raised her; the older witch often knows the Supreme better than she knows herself. "How are you feeling, baby bird?" the redhead asks worriedly, taking in Cordelia's expression with concern.

"I'm fine," the blonde murmurs, and while Myrtle looks like she want to call her out on it, she holds her tongue. The walls in this place are paper thin without the piano playing, without Stevie singing, and the warlocks were too nosy for their own good.

She will  _not_  allow herself to show or display any other signs of weakness around these men, allow herself to boost their fragile egos more than she unintentionally had by passing out earlier. She stands up straighter and smooths out her dress, clearing her throat. "Are the girls ready to leave?"

"We have spare rooms," Ariel's voice suddenly rings out, having just walked through the door with Michael trailing behind him. His expression is one of concern (faux, although Cordelia can admit he does a damn good job of looking convincing). But what comes next makes it hard for him to hide the underlying amusement in his tone, the shine in his eyes when he says, "You've had a long, hard day. The least we can do is offer you and your girls shelter for the night."

Cordelia almost laughs in his face and send him flying into the wall all in one motion, eyes flashing at the smugness in his tone. As if reminding the Supreme she was fading fast and quickly brought him immense satisfaction.

She wonders if his attitude is a result of her embarrassing him shamelessly earlier, degrading him and putting him back down in his place like he was her bitch. "He'll always be grand chancellor," she thinks darkly. "Whether I'm around or not, he'll always have to answer to someone else." Although, with the way the headmaster parades Michael around like a God, Cordelia think he doesn't really mind being his bitch.

"We booked a hotel," Myrtle retorts flatly, shooting the men a glare. " _Above_ ground."

Ariel shoots the witch a glare, opening his mouth to defend his school, but Zoe comes through the doorway and effectively cuts him off. The young witch looks uncomfortable being so close to Michael, her posture stiff. She shuffles her weight between her legs, forcing herself to look only at the Supreme and the former head of the council as she speaks. "The cars are ready to go."

Cordelia's expression is soft as she walks over to the girl, giving her a grateful smile and her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Thank you, Zoe."

She looks like she wants to say something else, but the young witch just nods and walks away quickly without looking at the boy that miraculously brought back three of her fallen sisters from eternal damnation.

Myrtle's by Cordelia's side rather quickly, hovering over her like a protective mother, but the Supreme ushers her away with a few flicks of her wrist. The redhead shoots her a look, but holds her tongue as she trails behind Zoe, leaving Cordelia alone with the men.

She clears her throat to compose herself, turning to Michael confidently. She may have been scared of the boy's potential, what exactly he's capable of, but she won't give either one of them the satisfaction of knowing that. She looks the boy in the eyes and straightens her posture, even uses her "Supreme voice" to address him as she speaks.

"I would like to thank you for bringing back my friend, all my girls."

Michael folds his hands together, rests them on the small of his back and nods once. "It was what I had to do to prove myself to you. Have a safe flight back."

"We'll be in touch with you, Cordelia," Ariel adds in, smiling smugly as he offers out his hand for the Supreme to shake.

She just locks her jaw, spins on her heel and walks away.  
                                ———  
She's in the hotel room alone almost as soon as they arrive there, holing herself away from the girls and allowing herself a moment to break down her walls. A moment to herself where she doesn't have to worry about being strong for everyone around her. She supposes it's not the healthiest of coping mechanisms, but bottling in everything about Michael didn't seem like a much better option.

She sits down on the corner of one of the beds in the center of the room, resting her head in her hands and sighing shakily. She won't allow herself to cry, but she does question her competence, her ability to protect every single one of her girls from the impending danger. She's trying the best she can, already putting some of her plans in action, but she's just not sure if they'll be effective, be enough.

It's times like this where she almost wishes she were like Fiona, completely narcissistic and indifferent to anyone other than herself. But it's a selfish thought; these girls counted on her, they  _needed_  her, now more than ever. She really couldn't leave them to their own defenses in good conscience, couldn't even think of doing such a cruel thing.

The clicking and jiggling of the door handle sobers her up, causing her to sit up straighter and take a deep breath to compose herself. She stands up and glides over to the door, unable to stop the small smile that appears on her face when she hears Misty curse under her breath from the other side

The younger blonde's expression is sheepish, embarrassed when Cordelia opens the door for her. "The— the key wouldn't work," she says softly, holding up the small, offending card. "Damn thing works for shit."

The Supreme cracks another smile, inspecting the card with a soft hum before handing it back to the other witch. "It's alright, we'll only be here for the night. If you need to go out, you can just borrow my card," she assures her friend, stepping backward and gently toeing off her heels by the door.

Misty smiles gratefully and steps in the room, toes wriggling slowly on the soft carpet. She looks appreciative; she died barefoot and hadn't really bothered to ask anyone at that warlock school for an extra pair of boots. The hard earth and concrete didn't bother her much, but it was nice having a soft surface beneath her feet. "I appreciate that, Miss Cordelia," she sighs out, pulling her shawl around her shoulders as she looks around the room.

"I think we're past formalities at this point, Misty," Cordelia teases lightheartedly as she shuts the door, turning back to see the swamp witch flopped back on the other bed.

"Hmm, guess so," she admits, staring up at the ceiling. "We're more like roomies, now," she adds jokingly. "Thank you, by the way, for sharing a room with me."

It wasn't a hard decision for Cordelia to make; there were six of them coming back to the hotel and she didn't think it would have been fair if she kept one of the three rooms booked to herself, shoved Misty in with Zoe and Queenie. She also figured the woman would feel more comfortable sharing with her; they had a bond that the others simply couldn't match, didn't really understand because it was all based on their similarities, their past.

Plus, well, as much as Misty admired Stevie, it would have felt too weird to share a room with her idol.

"Of course. I wanted you to be comfortable," Cordelia admits softly, kneeling down to dig through her go-bag. She pulls out a long tshirt, one that completely drowns her and goes far past her knees when she wears it, but she figures it's good enough for the other woman to use as pajamas.

"Here," she murmurs, holding out the fabric to Misty with a light blush at her curious gaze. "I, um... I thought maybe you would want to wear something a bit more comfortable to bed, something new."  _Something that won't remind you of Hell._

Misty takes the shirt carefully, smile soft and grateful. Instead of heading off to the bathroom, she turns to face away from the Supreme, pulling her dress off in one smooth, quick motion.

Cordelia's mouth goes  _dry_ as she watches the defined muscles of the other woman's back and arms flex underneath her skin. There's no fabric obstructing her view, nothing blocking the bumps of her spine and shoulder blades, the freckles dotting along her back. The Supreme bites lightly on her lip and bows her head down and off to the side to give the woman a bit more privacy from her invading stare.

She turns back when she hears the springs in the mattress squeak under Misty's weight. She doesn't seem to have noticed Cordelia's gaze, or is simply too focused on gently placing the shawl Stevie had given her years before on the bedside table, her dress carelessly crumpled on the floor. The Supreme's shirt goes just above her knees on Misty, the fabric clinging to her thighs comfortably, tight enough to stay in place as she shifts on the bed.

"It's... It's not too short, is it?" Cordelia wonders out loud, suddenly frowning in concern. The younger witch had always been modest with what she wore, and she knew this was far from her normal wardrobe. She didn't want the younger blonde to feel anything but completely comfortable, and starts going over the clothes in her own bag in her head, trying to remember if she packed a pair of pants or shorts.

Misty shoots her a warm, reassuring smile that has her mind go blank, and shakes her head. "Naw, this is fine. It's comfy," she admits. "Never really had pajamas like this back at the swamps; usually I'd just sleep in the same thing I wore during the day, so this is nice." She runs her thumb and forefinger over the bottom of the shirt, rubbing the fabric between her fingers with a small nod.

She looks up at Cordelia, voice soft as she continues. "Hey, thanks for getting Stevie for me. You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did," the Supreme replies just as quietly, nervously playing with her fingers. She doesn't know where these nerves suddenly came from, or if they were still present from earlier and were only amplified by Misty's very presence. She stills her fingers and exhales to calm herself down, shrugging her shoulders lightly. "Consider it my welcome back present to you."

"No one's ever done that for me before," the younger witch murmurs. "I mean, give me anything just for the hell of it. I don't think everyone has the ability to be in contact with Stevie Nicks like you," she adds with a light chuckle. "It meant a lot."

"Of course," is all Cordelia can find herself to say, to repeat as she stares adoringly at the younger witch.

Misty smiles gratefully and flops back down on the bed, letting out a puff of air as her head connects with the pillow. "Hey, I know we're in a hurry to go back to the academy, but do you think we could say goodbye to Stevie before she heads off?" she asks hopefully.

"That won't be necessary," Cordelia says slowly, looking away from the younger witch's curious gaze. She expects it to click in the younger blonde's head, to maybe even get a smile out of her for the insinuation but she's just staring at her with a frown.

"Is she coming back with us?"

The Supreme slowly shakes her head and lets out a long, shaky breath, realizing that this might not go her way after all. "You're going with her. She's taking you on tour with her so you can heal."

" _What?_ "

The way she says it, all disbelieving and defensive has Cordelia tense up. She straightens herself up, voice becoming more commanding as she continues. "You're going off with Stevie to heal."

"Like hell I am," Misty quips back with a scoff, shooting up in a sitting position and shaking her head firmly.

Cordelia quirks an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?"

"There's something off about the boy that brought me back, something that  _reeks_ of evil. I'm not going to leave you and the girls to deal with him on your own. I can't just go off with Stevie and pretend like everything will be okay, that you'll all be safe."

The Supreme's jaw clenches. "You can and you  _will_."

"No, I won't!" Misty protests, giving the older witch an incredulous look.

"Misty Day, you're going with her in the morning and that's that," Cordelia says firmly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why do you get to decide what I can and can't do?" Misty exasperates, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Because I'm the  _fucking_  Supreme!" the older blonde all but snaps, shooting the younger witch a dangerous glare. She doesn't mean to be so harsh, sound so demanding, especially not with Misty, so she reels back a bit, voice softening slightly. "Misty, you have to go with Stevie, you need to heal."

"Cordelia, you know I respect you," the younger witch starts off, the edge to her voice gone now, her eyes all soft and sad as she looks at the Supreme. "You know I would never do anything to disrespect you. But this..." She shakes her head. "Delia, I can't just go off and pretend things are okay with Stevie while the rest of you are fighting for your lives."

"You  _have_  to," Cordelia insists, turning her head off to the side in shame. "You need to."

"Why?"

" _Why_?"

Misty nods frantically, standing up and stepping over to the Supreme, personal space be damned. She doesn't grab for Cordelia, just ducks her head to meet her eyes. "Yes, why. Tell me why I need to go. Give me  _one_  good reason and I'll go off tomorrow without any complaints."

"Because," the older woman protests weakly, resolve crumpling from the proximity of Misty, from the look in her eyes.

"Because isn't good enough," the swamp witch tells her quietly. "And neither is " Because I'm the Supreme". I know you are, and we already established that isn't good enough."

"You just got back from Hell," Cordelia tries again.

"So did Queenie," Misty reminds her. "So did Madi, and you already have her helping you gather more dirt on Langdon by sending her off to a place that's probably just as bad as the hotel Queenie was stuck at."

"Misty..."

The Supreme's resolve is breaking, both from Misty's closeness and the look she's giving her, as she's trying so hard to understand why she's better off being sent away. She wishes she had the strength to push the taller woman away, to tell her that she's going simply because she said so and that's that.

But it's  _Misty_ , the woman that crumpled to dust in Cordelia's arms three years prior. She's the woman she practically  _begged_  Michael to get back (well, maybe not begged, but she was desperate, she knows that). Misty, the only reason Cordelia wears a pair of rings in the shape of small frogs on her left hand.

(They were always present in the swamps when the Supreme made the weekend trips out to the younger blonde's abandoned shack to keep it tidy. Tiny green marsh frogs, always trilling out wild croaks early in the mornings and nights, never making their presence known more than that. It was them, the thought of them, and the sound of their song that made Cordelia get the rings in the first place. It made her feel closer to Misty without her even being there.)

"I can't lose you," she finally cracks, biting down on her lower lip and casting the swamp witch a sad look. "I can't live with myself if I lost you again."

Misty's gaze softens even more and raises her hand, gently reaching out and touching Cordelia's cheek. She's much more reserved with how she touches the older woman, more cautious than she was earlier on in the day. "Delia..." she tries, but the older blonde shakes her head sharply to cut her off.

"No. I lost you three times already, and I didn't do anything about it. I won't stand by and do nothing again," she murmurs stubbornly, sniffling hard as a few tears fall down her cheek.

Confusion fills Misty's eyes as the pad of her thumb brushes away the drops. "Three?"

"At the cemetery with Madison, by making you participate in the Seven Wonders," Cordelia lists off quietly, shoulders slumping in defeat as she heaves out a sigh. "By not finding you in time before you were burned at the stake."

"Cordelia, that wasn't your fault," the younger blonde insists. "You didn't even  _know_ me then, it couldn't have been your fault. None of those were your fault."

"It was my job as headmistress of the academy to find young witches in need," the Supreme retorts sharply, but her anger is more directed at herself than anything. "I  _knew_  you were out there, and I couldn't save you in time. That's on me, they're  _all_ on me, and this is on me. I won't lose you again, not when I can do something about it." Then, timidly, almost ashamed, she concludes, "I care about you way too much to lose you again."

Misty's rings are cool against her cheek, her touches as soft as her gaze. "I can't lose you, either. Don't you get it?" she pleads quietly. "I care about you too. A lot. Too much to go away with Stevie and leave you here to fend for yourself against that boy."

"What if I lose you again?" Cordelia asks after a few minutes of silence. "What if he hurts you?"

"What if I lose you?" Misty stresses. "He'd just come after me anyway. I rather go down kicking and screaming and fighting for you and the girls than hiding away like a coward."

The Supreme's shoulders slump, and her sigh is long and defeated. "He would," she confirms quietly, rationally. "Your return was the only thing I asked of him. He knows how much I care about you, how much I..." She stops herself, turning her face away from Misty's.

"Delia."

She feels the younger girl's thumbs rubbing soothing circles against her cheek, feels her knowing stare and it makes her that more nervous, that more scared to continue her thought.

"Cordelia." Misty's tone is a bit more firm, a bit more persuasive, and the older blonde can't help but lock eyes with her once more. "Tell me. Finish it, please?" the younger witch pleads quietly.

"I..." Cordelia breathes out, biting down on her lip once more because the younger blonde is just  _so_  close. "I... I can't..." She takes a few steps back, refusing to make eye contact.

"Why not?" the swamp witch whispers, unable to keep the hurt from her tone.

"Because once I say it out loud, then it becomes much more real," the Supreme admits as quietly, as painfully. "And when things become real, people get hurt. I'll inevitably hurt you, Misty, sooner or later."

The younger witch shakes her head firmly. "Sooner or later is not now, this is. You and me, right here in this room is now. So let go of everything else outside this room and say it. Please?" The end of her sentence falls as her voice cracks. Her own eyes are watery, tears on the brink of spilling. "Say it."

The room is so quiet, Cordelia can hear her heart pounding inside her chest, the blood rushing in her veins. Both witches are just staring at each other, tears trailing down their cheeks and falling to the carpet beneath their feet. "How much I love you."

It's whispered so quietly Misty almost doesn't catch it, Cordelia hardly catches herself saying it, but once it leaves her lips, she sniffs and swallows hard. "I love you," she repeats, lifting her head up to meet the other woman's eyes.

Instead of a verbal response, the swamp witch closes the distance between them and takes the Supreme's face carefully in her hands, looking for any signs of Cordelia's hesitation, her refusal. But the older blonde shuts her eyes as soon as she feel's Misty's hands on her skin, so the younger witch moves in and kisses her softly.

Their lips are wet and salty from their tears, and the young blonde is cautious with how she's kissing the Supreme, pulling away slightly after a few seconds. Cordelia lets out a small, almost inaudible sob at the lost of the contact, pulling the younger witch down by the shoulder and smashing their lips together more firmly, more recklessly.

She takes control of the kiss, lightly scraping her teeth against the swamp witch's bottom lip and tangling her fingers in the unruly curls at the back of her head. Misty hums appreciatively at the action, breaking away slightly to murmur Cordelia's name. "Mm, wait, slow down," she whispers breathlessly, holding the older woman's face in her hands.

"Make me forget," the Supreme demands quickly, quietly. And maybe her request is selfish, reckless even, but she could care less. Right now, it was only her and Misty, all the problems and challenges that they will face in the upcoming weeks thrown out the window, tossed in the back of a drawer for tomorrow.

Misty's eyes darken slightly, her throat dry at the Supreme's request. Her thumbs trace Cordelia's slightly swollen lips gently. "Are you sure?" she murmurs quietly.

The older witch lightly kisses the tips of Misty's fingers, sighing against the skin as she nods. "Yes, I'm sure," she confirms confidently.

The younger blonde stares at her adoringly, brushing the long locks of hair behind the Supreme's ear. "Okay. But we're going to do this proper, take our time, yeah? There's no need to rush; it's just you and me tonight, remember?" A light kiss is placed on her forehead. "And, if at anytime you feel uncomfortable, that you want to stop, tell me and we will."

"I know," is the Supreme's soft response, her eyes fluttering shut at the loving tone of Misty's voice, at the softness of her lips against her forehead. She feels safe for the first time in weeks, right here in Misty's arms. Feels like not even Satan himself can penetrate the safe haven they've built together in this room.

"Okay," the younger woman sighs out, pressing a few more light kisses again the top of Cordelia's head before pulling away with a slow exhale. "I'm going to kiss you now." It's breathed out almost like a question, followed with a brief hesitation as Misty waits for the older witch's consent to continue.

The Supreme's response is gently cupping the swamp witch's face in her palms, pulling her down and kissing her softly, but surely, as if Misty was salvation personified. The younger blonde's shaking breathe puffs out on Cordelia's lips at the emotion she feels pouring from her, at the overwhelming feeling of love, acceptance and trust.

They kiss slowly, gently, as if memorizing the feeling of their lips against the other's, the feel of soft hands caressing shoulders and each other's faces.

The younger blonde's hands move to the back of Cordelia's neck, deepening the kiss and backing the Supreme against the wall. The older blonde whimpers when her back hits the solid surface, at the feeling of Misty's tongue in her mouth. She feels dizzy, so deliriously in love at this moment, she almost starts crying again.

Misty's hands have moved to Cordelia's hips, bunching up the fabric of her dress there as she guides her back against the bed. Her grip soft but firm and breath hot, fanning over the Supreme's lips as she gasps out, "I won't let that boy hurt you, I swear it." The emotion in her voice is thick, causing her eyes to swarm with tears. But she swallows hard and leans down, kissing the older woman swiftly. "I swear it."

The older blonde's knees buckle when she hits the mattress, a light gasp leaving her lips as she bounces back carefully on the bed with Misty hovering over her. Her blue eyes are dark with want, with desire, but still seek out Cordelia's for approval as she hikes up her dress to her thighs. Her own hands meet Misty's and together they lift up her dress off of her, tossing it carelessly off to the side.

The swamp witch's eyes immediately drift to Cordelia's side, to the decaying flesh there. Her gaze is sad, but the Supreme's head is turned to the side, chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath, as she attempts to keep her composure. "He already has," is all she can manage to choke out, biting down on her lip.

Misty's hand hovers over the injury, her magic attracted to the rot like a magnet, overwhelmed with the desire to lay her hand flat on the damaged skin and fix it. "I'll kill him," she swears thickly, swallowing hard, resisting the urge in fear of hurting Cordelia more. "With my bare god damn hands if I have to." She leans down and punctuates this statement with a series of light kisses just above the affected area.

Cordelia inhales sharply and moans softly at the feeling, hand tangling in the hair on top Misty's head, murmuring her name into the pillow. The younger witch pulls away slowly, moves her face back up so it's level with the Supreme's. Brushing back the hair that's starting to stick to her face with sweat, she leans in and places a kiss under the older woman's chin. Her free fist is clenched in the sheets at the other woman's side, holding herself back from touching the wound.

"It's okay," Cordelia murmurs reassuringly, propping herself up on her forearms and kissing her softly. "I trust you, remember?"

Misty briefly meets her eyes before they flick back down to the rot. She exhales, tentatively pressing her fingers into the skin surrounding it, barely applying any pressure as she explores the area. Her eyes are knowing and hurt, but if anything, this just cements her decision to stay. She'll be by Cordelia's side until the bitter end, she'll make sure of that.

Her eyes only close when the Supreme's hand caresses her cheek. "Does it hurt?" she wonders out loud, but then winces at her own stupid question. "You don't have to-"

"Sometimes," the older woman admits, thumb tracing from Misty's cupid bow to the edge of her lips. "But right now it's fine." The sheets crinkle beneath her as she shrugs, as she sighs. "I've tried everything on it, but I guess no amount of magic, no amount of Louisiana mud is strong enough to work on..." She trails off and drops her hand back down onto the mattress, opting to not finish her statement.

"Can I try? Healing it I mean," Misty breathes out with a concentrated frown, fingertips barely grazing the rot. "I... I know it might not work, but my magic's just all drawn to it. I can't just stand by and watch you hurting like this. Please?"

Cordelia wants to tell her that her efforts would be futile, that no amount of magic can help a fading Supreme, but can't find it in her to tell the swamp witch that out loud, to her face. It sounds like Misty knows that, deep down she knows that she really can't help, but also can't help but want to attempt to  _do_ something rather than sit here and act like the other woman is far past saving. So the Supreme jerks her head up in a nod because she can't find it in her to say no.

The swamp witch leans down and kisses her softly, and Cordelia forgets everything but the feel of her lips, how soft and gentle Misty is with her. She inhales sharply through her nose when calloused fingers graze the rot, whimpers when the younger blonde distracts her with a light nip to her lip.

" 'm sorry, this might hurt," Misty mumbles, and Cordelia runs a hand through her hair, letting her know it was okay.

But it  _doesn't_ hurt when the younger witch fully presses her palm against the injury, covering it completely. It feels hot, but it's not hot enough that it's uncomfortable, or feels like it burns. Misty's magic feels like a warm ray of sunshine against her skin, so strong but so bright and lively that the force of it makes the Supreme's hair stand on end.

The feeling seems almost minor in comparison to the way the swamp witch is kissing her,  _especially_ when the younger woman's lips trail over her her face, settling when they find that one spot just below her jaw that makes Cordelia weak in the knees. Her hips jerk up involuntarily, her eyes flutter shut and she whines quietly when Misty nips and, fuck,  _sucks_  on that particular spot.

But then the sensation of the younger blonde's tongue soothing the soft bites on the underside of her jaw is gone and her eyes shoot open, and she almost whines pathetically at the loss when she catches the way Misty's staring at  _her,_ like she was staring at her for the first time (and maybe in a way, she was, since she was so focused on Cordelia's wound to begin with). Though her face is flushed and breathing a bit uneven, she looks almost in awe as she straddles the Supreme's hips, as she takes in the woman beneath her.

The older blonde's hand immediately goes to her own side, feeling around for the rough, gapping hole that was once there. But all she finds is smooth skin (save for a bit of scarring in areas where the wound was at its worst). She's stunned; she had tried everything in her power to get rid of the painful, gapping hole and nothing made it better, changed it in anyway. And now here she was for the first time in weeks laying without that sharp, signature pinching at her side, without the dull throbbing that she learned to become accustomed to.

The swamp witch's fingers dance along the scarring, almost sheepishly. "That's the best I could do." She rolls her shoulders forward as she shrugs, resting her hands against the Supreme's sides. "Once we get back to the house, I can make up some mud that could take care of the rest of it, but I'm not sure."

"How..." The older blonde trails off, swallowing thickly. Her eyes are watery, heart almost bursting to the brim with nothing but  _love_ for the younger witch on top of her.

Another shrug from Misty, her thumb stroking over the area. "Stronger intent." She says it with a warm, squishy smile that has Cordelia absolutely melting. It seems almost like an inside joke between them at this point, makes her realize just how much she missed the swamp witch and her company.

She leans up for a sweet kiss, clutching the fabric of the younger blonde's borrowed shirt in her fists. Misty's fingers run through her hair, smiles into the kiss. " 'Course, could just because I love you so much," she mumbles against Cordelia's lips.

"Must be." The reply is adoring, soft and good god the older blonde feels like a love struck teenager like this, with this beautiful woman straddling her hips while she herself is half naked. And, said woman has her feeling so damn  _soft_  and so in love and just so fucking  _whipped_ (as Madison would say).

It takes them both to take off the shirt, Misty grumbling in protest when she has to pull away to yank it completely off her head. The Supreme's eyes  _darken_ and she swallows audibly at the sight of bare skin meeting her gaze. Misty Day is like a goddess in Cordelia's eyes, body lean, but muscular in her shoulders and arms where they're more defined. Her collarbones and hipbones poking out enough and nearly begging for the Supreme to attach her mouth to them and, fuck, breasts small and perky, nipples hardened from the chill of the hotel room.

"You're so  _beautiful_ ," she whines out painfully, hands gliding slowly up the younger witch's side.

Her breath hitches as Misty moves in, giving her a slow, teasing kiss as her hands move up the Supreme's spine, fingertips lightly snapping the strap of her bra. "Darlin'..." the swamp witch breathes out, one hand placed at the small of Cordelia's back as she arches up into her, the other easily unclipping the bra clasp. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

The older blonde practically swoons at the endearing term, and, christ, if she wasn't putty in Misty's hands before, she certainly is now. Her arms lift up as the younger witch strips her of her bra, unable to hold back the gasp that escapes when their breasts knock together, a moan when a knee is wedged between her thighs applying the  _slightest_  amount of pressure there. She rolls her hips down against the swamp witch's knee, eyes rolling back in her head when the younger blonde once again attaches her lips to the sweet spot under her jaw, rocks her knee up into her.

"Misty..." Her moan is choked, drawn out and pleading. "Touch me," is all she can manage to get out, hands tangling in the unruly blonde curls.

"Shh, patience," the swamp witch murmurs, planting a kiss just beneath Cordelia's ear. "I want to take my time to appreciate all of you like you deserve."

The Supreme's eyes water once again as she's overcome with such overwhelming emotion. Maybe she should feel embarrassed for being so vulnerable like this, maybe should feel more reserved, but she can't help but let her walls down around the younger witch. To let her see just how much she trusts her, how much Misty makes her feel. She's never felt this loved, this appreciated before.

Her thoughts are cut off by her own gasp as the swamp witch gently kisses down the older witch's throat, her head turning into the pillow at the feeling, rakes her fingernails lightly down Misty's spine.

The younger blonde's response is a breathy exhale against the other woman's collarbone, hot breath raising goosebumps on the pale flesh. Save for the spot under her jaw, the younger witch is careful not to leave marks against the Supreme's skin as her lips trail down her neck, against both collarbones, and between her breasts.

She's even gentle as she takes a hardened nipple in her mouth and sucks on it, hands holding up Cordelia's hips as she arches into the feeling. She gives both breasts the same treatment, pulling away to lightly blow a stream of cool air on the sensitive buds, relishing in the choked moan the action draws out of the Supreme.

Her lips trail open mouthed kisses on the older witch's stomach and on her hipbones as she settles between her thighs. She takes a second to look up at Cordelia, takes in her flushed face, kiss swollen lips and heaving chest as she catches her breath, the dark, pleading look in her eyes as she glances back down at her through hooded lids. She rests her cheek against the older blonde's thigh briefly, sighing "I love you," against her skin.

She closes her eyes when she feels Cordelia gently brush her hair back with her pointer finger, caress her cheek briefly. "I love you, too."

Misty opens her eyes and leans up, unable to help herself from giving the older witch a quick, but passionate kiss before she slides back down her body. Her breath catches in her throat when the Supreme spreads her legs for her, whining at the sight. "Christ, Delia, you're so  _wet_."

She takes her bottom lip in between her teeth at the way Cordelia's hips buck up at her words, cursing quietly to herself as she presses the pad of her thumb against her clit through her underwear, barely applying pressure as she massages the bud. The Supreme's reaction is a shaky, breathy moan and her hand tightening its grip in Misty's hair while the other grips onto the sheets beneath her. "Misty,  _please_!"

It's almost painful how slow the younger blonde is when removing the final article of clothing, planting kisses down the older witch's legs until she tosses the underwear to the side. She runs her palms up the other woman's legs, giving her thighs a gentle squeeze before looping her arms around them and settling herself there.

"Misty, I swear to Go-ah," Cordelia's plea is drawn off by her own moan as the younger witch broadly licks her opening. Her hips jerk down almost involuntarily against the swamp witch's mouth, looking down and groaning at the mischievous look in her eyes as she teasingly flicks her tongue over every inch of her  _except_  the one place the older witch needs her most.

Misty's hands rub soothing circles on the inside of Cordelia's thighs, on her stomach as she teases her, circling her clit but never giving the nub her full attention. It's not until her hair is pulled, until the Supreme is practically begging for her (yeah, she has been like putty in Misty's hands all night, but there's just something about having badass  _Supreme Cordelia Goode_  like this, all desperate and needy for  _her_ that makes Misty feel a bit smug).

And then she finally,  _finally_  warps her lips around the older woman's clit, sucking gently on it and smiling at the loud moan she receives in return. She hums, pleased, and the vibrations shoot right up Cordelia's body. She's quick enough to muffle her moan with the pillow this time.

As she nears closer to orgasm, her hand paws around until the swamp witch offers her own. Cordelia grasps it gratefully, fingers lacing through the younger witch's and gives it a squeeze, silently begging for release.

Misty presses her tongue more firmly against her clit, rubbing it in faster, more precise circles. She sneakily runs her freehand up the Supreme's body and pinches a nipple between her fingers.

_That_  does it for Cordelia.

She whines Misty's name pitifully into the pillow and curses as she cums, clamping onto the younger witch's hand as her hips twitch down into her touch.

The young witch pulls away slightly, gently rubbing circles around the other woman's clit to help her through her climax. She leaves soft kisses on Cordelia's stomach, grabbing the soft flesh between her teeth and sucking softly, careful enough not to maim the skin.

The older blonde is delirious, dizzy as she falls back onto the bed with a soft whine. She meets Misty's kiss eagerly when she comes up, moaning softly at the taste of herself on the younger woman's lips. She straddles her hips and kisses down the other woman's neck, sucking on a spot just above Misty's collarbone before her breath hitches as she feels fingers lightly teasing her opening. Her hips press down into the feeling and she whines again, gripping the back of the swamp witch's neck. " _Please_ ," she whimpers into her skin, moan barely audible when Misty sinks a single finger inside of her before she fully comes down from her orgasm.

"Kiss me."

The demand is soft, quiet and Cordelia immediately obliges, sighing into Misty's mouth as the younger woman deepens the kiss, rolling her hips to encourage her to move. She hums and closes her eyes, moans quietly against the swamp witch's lips at the gentle movements, at the slow pace.

Misty kisses down the Supreme's chin, lips immediately attaching to her sweet spot and smiling on the skin when the older blonde moans, digs her nails into her back. " _More_."

Her eyes fly open when the younger witch removes her finger, biting on her lip when two fingers scissor her opening before sinking in comfortably. " _Fuck_ ," is all she's able to whine as she rides Misty's fingers, shivering at the lust in the younger woman's eyes. She sets her own pace, breath puffing out against the same spot as earlier, grinding her hips against the other woman's. Her hips jerk at the sound of Misty quietly moaning her name, at the feel of her thumb on her clit.

"You're so beautiful," the younger witch pants, as she pulls back enough to take in the Supreme's reddened, sweaty cheeks, mouth open in mid moan, breasts swaying in time with every rock of her hips, eyes closed in complete bliss as she moves faster on the other woman's fingers. "Christ, Cordelia," Misty whimpers, pressing her thumb more firmly against the Supreme's clit, rubbing tight circles there. "You're the most beautiful fucking thing I've ever seen."

"Misty, Misty... Fuck, Misty," Cordelia chants her name almost like a prayer, bringing the younger woman closer by the back of her neck. "Fuck, Mist, my neck," she pleads with a whine, guiding her to the spot she was focused on all night. As soon as Misty's lips attach to that area, as she scrapes her teeth against it, Cordelia cums for a second time, hips pressing down against the other woman's hand with a whine.

Misty helps her through her second climax completely, taking the older witch in her arms and whispering reassurances to her as she comes down. She rests her lips on the side of the Supreme's head, leaving a loving kiss there.

Cordelia's hips twitch close with a needy whine when the swamp witch attempts to remove her fingers, so she just smiles lightly against her hair and leaves it there for now, thumb rubbing circles against her hip bone.

They sit like that for a few minutes as the Supreme catches her breath, the only noise coming from Cordelia as she whines when Misty removes her fingers. Before she can wipe then off on the mattress, she catches the swamp witch's wrist and sucks the the fingers that were just inside her into her mouth. She hums as she cleans herself from Misty's fingers, smiling at the way the action has the younger witch whine, at the way her eyes darken.

"Lie back," she murmurs, releasing the other woman's fingers from her mouth with an audible pop.

The younger blonde's mouth is dry, eyes still on the Supreme's mouth, her own hanging open slightly. She only comes to when she feels the cool sheets on her back, the weight of the older woman as she straddles her hips. "Delia..." she breathes out, the end of her statement ending in a whimper.

"Lie back," Cordelia repeats, her tone more firm and hurried. She feels giddy when the younger blonde immediately lies back, wriggles her hips beneath her.

But, like Misty did to her earlier, she takes her time, kissing down the younger witch's neck, nipping just at the junction of her collarbone. She hums, pleased, when the swamp witch's hips twitch up to the stimulation, sucks on the spot hard enough to leave a mark.

Misty absolutely  _adores_ this, loves the thought of Cordelia marking her as the Supreme's and hers alone, and moans deeply at the feeling. Her nails dig into the older woman's back as she trails her kisses down to her chest, leaving reddened marks in her wake.

Cordelia pays special attention to each of Misty's breasts, glancing up to gauge the younger witch's reaction as she toys with her nipples, sucks them into her mouth, eyes shining with every groan, every moan that leaves her lips.

As she trails lower and lower, the Supreme wastes no time in pulling down the swamp witch's soaked underwear, her hips twitching, eyes darkening in response to the sight.

Misty's a whimpering mess at this point, chest heaving and eyes desperate as Cordelia drags her nose down her mound, teasingly bumping up against her clit before she sucks the wet patches on the younger woman's thighs. She swirls her tongue teasingly on the other woman's skin, smiling when Misty groans in frustration.

"Who's the bottom now?" she thinks smugly, relishing in the moment of feeling like the more dominate one for the first time since they started.

"Delia, please," Misty begs quietly, gripping long blonde hair in her fists. Her hips grind desperately down into the mattress, practically thrusting herself at the Supreme's mouth. " _Please._ "

Cordelia groans softly, unable to keep torturing the younger witch anymore and finally flicks her tongue out, dragging up through the wetness and collecting it in her mouth. She hums at the taste of Misty, wasting no time to take her clit in her mouth and suck on the bud firmly.

The younger witch practically wails at the feeling, yelling Cordelia's name into the pillows in surprise.

It doesn't take long for Misty to get close to orgasm; a few insistent flicks of the Supreme's tongue and pumps of her talented fingers had the younger witch panting, clamping down tightly on Cordelia's fingers. Just before she cums, she whines, pulling the older witch up from between her legs and kissing her roughly, biting down on her bottom lip and moaning into her mouth as she climaxes.

The Supreme moans softly as the younger witch sucks the taste of herself off her tongue and her lips, running her fingers reassuringly through Misty's curls as she comes down. "You like being kissed when you cum?" she asks the younger witch teasingly, eyes shining with mild amusement as she pulls away to catch her own breath.

"I like kissing you when I cum," Misty corrects, cleaning off the Supreme's fingers with a satisfied moan, kissing them as Cordelia slowly pulls then from her mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too," the older woman reminds her quietly, allowing Misty to take her into her arms, resting her head against her chest and closing her eyes. "I'm sorry I was going to send you off with Stevie. It was the only way I thought you would be safe," she confesses quietly, sighing softly when Misty kisses the crown of her head.

"I'm safe when I'm with you," the younger woman replies, tangling their fingers together. "You make me feel safe. Besides, you were only doing what you thought was right."

"I should have let you make your own choice," the Supreme insists. "From the get go."

"And then where would we be?" Misty wonders. "Would you have said anything if I agreed to go? I still would have told you I loved you, convince you to let me stay."

"I'm just scared, Misty. I'm scared of losing the girls, losing you..." Cordelia bites her lip, shrugs hopelessly. "I'm scared I'm not enough to protect you all."

"Hey, now, none of that," the swamp witch coos, giving her fingers a squeeze. "We're a family, we have each other's backs. The lives of all of us doesn't just fall on your shoulders, no matter how much you think it does. It falls on all of us." She kisses Cordelia's cheek. "We've always had to look out for each other. This is no different."

"I know," the Supreme sighs, hooking a leg around Misty's back to hold herself there in her lap. "I just wish things were certain."

"Well I can say that I'm going to stay right here with you and the girls for certain," Misty swears. "And I can say that I will try my damnedest to protect you all."

Cordelia presses her face further into the swamp witch's neck, leaves a kiss there. "I know."

She sighs softly, pulls Misty down beside her as she lays down and covers with the sheets. She leans up and kisses the younger witch's cheek. "Get some sleep. We'll have to wake up early if we want to send Stevie off in the morning."

Misty's arms wrap around her waist, and she lays down on the younger girl's chest, leaving several soft, gentle kisses on the skin there. "I love you."

Her eyes close as Misty kisses her forehead, tightens her grip on the woman in her arms. "I love you too."

Maybe they don't know what the future holds, what tomorrow will bring. The one thing they both know for certain is that they'll be there for each other, for the coven.

And, for now, the two women live in the moment, fall asleep in each other's arms and set aide their worries for tomorrow.


End file.
